Un beso
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Albus quería un caldero de chocolate. Scorpius quería un beso. Scorbus


Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

—0—

 **Un** **beso**

Albus quería un caldero de chocolate.

En realidad quería más de uno, pero ahora mismo se conformaba con la cantidad mínima.

— Por favor— le suplicó a su hermano James, con las palmas de las manos pegadas a modo de rezo, sus ojos bien abiertos y su rostro lleno de pena.

— Ya te he dicho que no, Al.

— Pero si solo son un par de sickles— se quejó.

James miró a su hermano, y negó decidido con la cabeza.

— No es mi culpa que te hayas gastado ya todo el dinero que nos dieron papá y mamá. Aprende a ahorrar.

Albus quitó su cara de lastima, para fulminar con la mirada a James, totalmente indignado.

— Eres un mal hermano—le reprochó—. Espero que tu conciencia te torture por las noches cuando me muera de hambre.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, con una mirada divertida, cogió una calavera de chocolate, y desapareció por uno de los pasillos de Honeydukes.

Albus se quedó ahí, frustrado.

Tenía que reconocer que James tenía razón, y la culpa era suya por haberse gastado todo el dinero que tenía en dulces la semana pasada, pero era el primer partido de quidditch que había ganado, y quería celebrarlo con todo el equipo. Tenía un corazón demasiado generoso.

Suspiró, y alzó la mirada hacia el estante donde posaban todos los calderos de chocolate, ahí, listos para ser comprados y devorados. A Albus se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, y es que ese dulce era su favorito, el que más le había gustado desde que había pisado Honeydukes por primera vez, y en cada visita a Hogsmade siempre se llevaba al menos una docena de ellos.

Ese día no iba a ser diferente.

Vio a su prima Rose al final del pasillo, y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que Rose le prestaría el dinero para al menos, comprarse un caldero.

— ¡Rose!— llamó alegremente.

Cuando llegó donde estaba la chica, puso rápidamente su mirada suplicante.

— ¿Me compras un caldero de chocolate, por favor?

— ¿Has visto a Hugo?— preguntó la chica, en su lugar.

Albus frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

— No —abrió la boca, para repetir su pregunta, pero Rose había dicho algo entre dientes, y se había dado la vuelta rápidamente— Pero...¡Rose, espera!

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la chica había avanzado hacia la salida de la tienda. Albus lloriqueó, avanzando por el pasillo con los hombros hundidos por la derrota. Miró lo dulces una vez más, preguntándose si alguien se daría cuenta si cogía una caldero de chocolate y se lo comía ahí mismo. Supuso que las cajas estaban encantadas y daría la voz de alarma al dueño de la tienda.

— Yo podría comprarte uno—Albus giró el rostro tan rápido que su cuello crujió. Ante él estaba Scorpius Malfoy, con una sonrisa altanera en la cara—. De hecho podría comprarte la estantería entera.

Para demostrar su hecho, el rubio sacó una bolsa de terciopelo de su túnica, que emitió un tintineo metálico al agitarla. Albus supuso que estaba llena de galeones, y que, efectivamente, podría comprar una estantería entera de calderos de chocolate.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?— interrogó con sospecha.

Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Ya decía yo que por algo te habían sorteado en Slytherin— dijo en tono arrogante, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

— Habla de una vez, Malfoy.

— Quiero un beso.

Albus se quedó en silencio, mirando al rubio, para luego posar su mirada en los dulces.

A sus catorce años todavía no había besado a nadie, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no le interesaba ese acto. Él tenía cosas más importante en las que pensar. Sopesó las posibilidades, y se dijo a si mismo que un beso no iba a matarle. Además, pensaba en darle un beso rápido, no como esos besos que se daban tío Ron y tía Hermione cuando creían que nadie les veía.

— Bien— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acercó a Scorpius con aire resuelto, aunque sus piernas se tambalearon un poco cuando estuvo a menos de un palmo del rubio. Desde esa distancia, los ojos de Scorpius parecían más grises que nunca. Cerró los ojos, y cuando sus labios se posaron en los de Malfoy, no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio tenía un sabor dulce, como los calderos de chocolate, y a la vez era amargo, como el whisky de fuego con el que estaban rellenos.

Al separarse, su lengua paseó sobre sus labios, relamiéndose, y no pudo evitar volver a juntar su boca con la del rubio.

— Eso han sido dos besos— susurró Scorpius, como si quiera materializar un hecho.

— Eso es porque vas a comprarme dos cajas enteras de calderos de chocolate— sentenció el moreno, con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso, se separó de Malfoy, se dio la vuelta, y cogió sus dos cajas para después avanzar felizmente por el pasillo.

La verdad es que a esas alturas, ya no le importaba si no podía comprar ningún caldero de chocolate durante el curso, porque siempre podía volver a besar a Scorpius. Al fin y al cabo, sabían igual.

—0—

¡Segunda historia del reto terminada!

Creo que volveré a apuntarme xD

La verdad es que nunca había escrito nada de esta pareja, pero la idea nació sola. Al final estoy bastante satisfecha, aunque tiene un final abierto, porque el límite son 1.000 palabras, y con ese margen me es imposible hacer un final cerrado, en serio.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
